sarpadian_empires_volume_vii_dd_5e_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Expansion Set 1
White Humans vs Humans & Citizens Tokens. Monowhite Icatia White/Black/Red White/Black White/Red White/Green/Blue White/Green Mycologist,Mycoderm White/Blue Blue Merfolk vs Homarid & Camarids Tokens Blue/White/Black Blue/White Blue/Black Blue/Red/Green Blue/Red Blue/Green Black Humans vs Thrulls & Thrulls Tokens. Black/Red/Blue Black/Red Black/Blue Black/White/Green * Thallid * Mycologist,Mycoderm * of Havenwood Black/White Black/Green of Havenwood Red Dwarves vs Orcs & Goblins Tokens Monored Dwarves Red/Black/Green Orcs Red/Black Farmer Red/Green Lumberjack Taiga Red/White/Blue Red/White Red/Blue Green Elves vs Thallids & Saprolings Tokens) Monogreen Elves Green/White/Red Green/White Healer, Pallid Mycoderm, Mycologist Green/Red Green/Blue/Black Green/Blue Green/Black of Havenwood, Necrogenesis Sacrifice Lands Multicolor Abandoned Outpost Land Abandoned Outpost enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {W}. {T}, Sacrifice Abandoned Outpost: Add one mana of any color. Seafloor Debris Land Seafloor Debris enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {U}. {T}, Sacrifice Seafloor Debris: Add one mana of any color. Bog Wreckage Land Bog Wreckage enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {B}. {T}, Sacrifice Bog Wreckage: Add one mana of any color. Ravaged Highlands Land Ravaged Highlands enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {R}. {T}, Sacrifice Ravaged Highlands: Add one mana of any color. Timberland Ruins Land Timberland Ruins enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {G}. {T}, Sacrifice Timberland Ruins: Add one mana of any color. Sacrifice Lands Ruins of Trokair Land Ruins of Trokair enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {W}. {T}, Sacrifice Ruins of Trokair: Add {W}{W}. Svyelunite Temple Land Svyelunite Temple enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {U}. {T}, Sacrifice Svyelunite Temple: Add {U}{U}. Ebon Stronghold Land Ebon Stronghold enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {B}. {T}, Sacrifice Ebon Stronghold: Add {B}{B}. Dwarven Ruins Land Dwarven Ruins enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {R}. {T}, Sacrifice Dwarven Ruins: Add {R}{R}. Havenwood Battleground Land Havenwood Battleground enters the battlefield tapped. {T}: Add {G}. {T}, Sacrifice Havenwood Battleground: Add {G}{G}. 1) Balm of Restoration, Conch Horn, Implements of Sacrifice, Aeolipile, Elven Lyre 2) Icatian Store, Sand Silos, Bottomless Vault, Dwarven Hold, Hollow Trees 3) Ruins of Trokair, Svyelunite Temple, Ebon Stronghold, Dwarven Ruins, Havenwood Battleground * The Neo-Boon cycle correspond one for one to the originally boon cycle from A/B/U (see Base Sets). The Balm is Healing Salve, the Horn is Ancestral Recall, the Implements are Dark Ritual, the Aeolipile is Lightning Bolt, and the Lyre is Giant Growth. White Elf Elvish Healer White Dwarf Red Human Blue HumanAvatars Hand of Justice Ebon Praetor Text. Tokern Enchantments White Mobilization {2}{W} Enchantment Soldier creatures have vigilance. {2}{W}: Create a 1/1 white Soldier creature token. Blue Homarid Spawning Bed {U}{U} Enchantment {1}{U}{U}, Sacrifice a blue creature: Create X 1/1 blue Camarid creature tokens, where X is the sacrificed creature's converted mana cost. Black Breeding Pit {3}{B} Enchantment At the beginning of your upkeep, sacrifice Breeding Pit unless you pay {B}{B}. At the beginning of your end step, create a 0/1 black Thrull creature token. Red Goblin Warrens {2}{R} Enchantment {2}{R}, Sacrifice two Goblins: Create three 1/1 red Goblin creature tokens. Green Night Soil {G}{G} Enchantment {1}, Exile two creature cards from a single graveyard: Create a 1/1 green Saproling creature token. Token Generating Sorcery Text. White Icatian Town {5}{W} Sorcery Create four 1/1 white Citizen creature tokens. Mayor's Call {3}{W} Sorcery Create three 1/1 white Citizen creature tokens. Gather the Townsfolk {1}{W} Sorcery Create two 1/1 white Citizen creature tokens. Fateful hour — If you have 5 or less life, create five of those tokens instea Increasing Devotion {3}{W}{W} Sorcery Create five 1/1 white Human creature tokens. If this spell was cast from a graveyard, create ten of those tokens instead. Flashback {7}{W}{W} (You may cast this card from your graveyard for its flashback cost. Then exile it.) Blue Black Red Empty the Warrens '''{3}{R} Sorcery Create two 1/1 red Goblin creature tokens. Storm (When you cast this spell, copy it for each spell cast before it this turn.) Green Champion Cycle - Rebel +1/+1 '''Thrull Champion, Goblin Chiefton, Sporecrown Thallid, Homarid Alpha, Lord Cycle White Intangible Virtue {1}{W} Enchantment Creature tokens you control get +1/+1 and have vigilance. Blue Black Thrull Champion {4}{B} Creature — Thrull Thrull creatures get +1/+1. {T}: Gain control of target Thrull for as long as you control Thrull Champion. 2/2 Green Sporecrown Thallid {1}{G} Creature — Fungus Each other creature you control that's a Fungus or Saproling gets +1/+1. 2/2 Red Goblin Caves {1}{R}{R} Enchantment — Aura Enchant land As long as enchanted land is a basic Mountain, Goblin creatures get +0/+2. Goblin Shrine {1}{R}{R} Enchantment — Aura Enchant land As long as enchanted land is a basic Mountain, Goblin creatures get +1/+0. When Goblin Shrine leaves the battlefield, it deals 1 damage to each Goblin creature. Creature Tutors Goblin Matron {2}{R} Creature — Goblin When Goblin Matron enters the battlefield, you may search your library for a Goblin card, reveal that card, and put it into your hand. If you do, shuffle your library. 1/1 Spellshaper Cycle - Good Guy Spellshapers Icatian Crier, Havenwood Mentor, Dwarven Armorer White Icatian Crier {2}{W} Creature — Human Spellshaper {1}{W}, {T}, Discard a card: Create two 1/1 white Citizen creature tokens. 1/1 Blue Waterfront Bouncer {1}{U} Creature — Merfolk Spellshaper {U}, {T}, Discard a card: Return target creature to its owner's hand. 1/1 Black Red Green Legendary Rebel Problems Green. Thelon of Havenwood {G}{G} Legendary Creature — Elf Druid Each Fungus creature gets +1/+1 for each spore counter on it. {B}{G}, Exile a Fungus card from a graveyard: Put a spore counter on each Fungus on the battlefield. 2/2 Black. Endrek Sahr, Master Breeder {4}{B} Legendary Creature — Human Wizard Whenever you cast a creature spell, create X 1/1 black Thrull creature tokens, where X is that spell's converted mana cost. When you control seven or more Thrulls, sacrifice Endrek Sahr, Master Breeder. 2/2 White. Lydia Wynforth, Mayor of Trokair Red. Orc General General Khurzog {2}{R} Legendary Creature — Orc Warrior {T}, Sacrifice another Orc or Goblin: Other Orc creatures get +1/+1 until end of turn. 2/2 24 of each color 24 green #Havenwood Elves {G} Creature — Elf Druid {T}: Add {G}. 1/1 #Havenwood Mentor {G} Creature — Elf Spellshaper {G}, {T}, Discard a card: Create a 1/1 green Elf Druid creature token named Havenwood Elves. It has "{T}: Add {G}." 1/1 #Havenwood Elder {2}{G} Creature — Elf Druid {T}: Add {G}{G}. 1/1 #Elvish Archers #Elvish Riders #Havenwood Wurm {6}{G} Creature — Wurm Flash (You may cast this spell any time you could cast an instant.) Trample 5/6 24 Blue #Homarid Armor #Homarid Drone? #Viscerid Deepwalker #